The invention relates to a new shape of handle for vessels and in particular, although not exclusively, to handles for drinking vessels.
Drinking vessel handles as found on such items as coffee mugs, beer; glasses or other similar vessels, although adequate for the purpose, do not lend themselves to the common practice of two or more vessels being carried in one hand at the same time. Owing to the prior art design of the handles of such vessels and the sloping or irregular shapes of the sides of the vessels, holding two or more in one hand when they are full, although possible, does present a problem in securely gripping them in a manner which avoids spillage of the contents. Clearly when the contents are hot such as tea or coffee, there are safety implications in carrying the vessels safely as spillage may lead to scalding.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a new form of handle for vessels which mitigates the above described problems.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a handle for a vessel having an elongate grip portion and at least one extension therefrom for attachment of the handle to the vessel, wherein the elongate grip portion has running along its length and facing away from the extension(s) on one side a convex surface and the other side a concave surface.
Preferably the convex surface and the concave surface are matched in cross section.
Conveniently the elongate grip portion is substantially straight.
The handle may further include two small protuberances on and spaced apart along the length of the concave surface.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a vessel having a body and attached thereto a handle according to the first aspect of the invention.
The vessel may be a drinking vessel.
The body of the vessel may be circular in cross section and the body may be substantially cylindrical or barrel shaped.